Notas
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Por qué las mejores cosas comenzaron a través del papel, atreves de notas, atreves de palabras escritas en tinta.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es **copyright **de J. K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**La trama de la historia ****me pertenece****.**

**Advertencias****: AU, OoC.**

**Rating****: " T "**

**N/A****: **Bueno este es mi incursión en este pequeño mundo de "Harry Potter" Si les soy sincera, hace ya algún tiempo, como que será hace como 4 años leí una secuencia de imágenes, con el argumento que estoy manejando aquí. Solo que lo leí en ingles, lo estuve buscando, pero al parecer ya no se encuentra en la red o quien sabe que más, el caso es que les estaría mintiendo al decirles que TODA la trama sea mía, en su mayoría la es, porque realmente no recuerdo lo que decía exactamente he tratado de poner lo que recuerdo, pero lo que no recuerde, pues lo hago con mi mente. No sé si les guste pero si les guste me gustaría saberlo atreves de un hermoso y valioso reviewn.

**Sumary: P**or qué las mejores cosas comenzaron a través del papel, atreves de notas, atreves de palabras escritas en tinta.

* * *

**Notas**

"Le das demasiada importancia, y siempre lo has hecho, a lo que llaman «limpieza de sangre»! ¡No te das cuenta de que no importa lo que uno es por nacimiento, sino lo que uno es por sí mismo!"

**Granger:**

¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Sé que soy irresistible, y que tus ojos no han visto semejante belleza en nadie más, pero si Snape te sanciona, no quiero que te quejes.

Draco Malfoy

**Malfoy:**

¿Yo mirarte a ti? ¡JA YA QUISIERAS MALFOY! Creo seriamente que cuando perdiste el partido contra nosotros estas realmente mal. Creo que desde donde estas, alucinas, estas delirando Malfoy. Oh acaso, ¿No será que el que esta TAN al pendiente de lo que hago eres tú?

Hermione Granger

**Granger:**

Si perdimos fue porque Potter es un suertudo, siempre tiene esa jodida suerte. ¡Ja! ¿Crees realmente que me puede importar una sangre sucia como tu? Por favor Granger te creí más lista, pero al parecer me eh equivocado estrepitosamente.

Draco Malfoy

**Malfoy:**

¿Suerte dices? Ja! Todo el mundo sabe que si perdieron fue por tu incompetencia, y que bueno que no te importe, no soportaría tener tu mirada sobre mi todo el día.

Hermione Granger.

**Granger:**

¿Sabías que adoro hacerte la vida miserable? Créeme si no lo sabías, ahora lo sabrás.

Draco Malfoy

**Malfoy: **

¿Estás demente hurón? Si no es por Harry estaría castigada, la próxima vez que se te ocurra lanzar cosas a mi caldero no seré tan benevolente. ¿Qué tienes en mente? Y por una jodida vez, déjame de enviar pergaminos, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como por ejemplo estar al pendiente de Parkinson ¿Tal vez?

Hermione Granger.

**Granger:**

Oh eso se escucho a celos querida, con respecto a lo otro, es una verdadera pena que solo le quitaran puntos a tu casa. Me divierte ver como engañas a tus amigos, e intentas por todos los medios que no lean los pergaminos. Eres más divertida e interesante de lo que pensé Granger.

Draco Malfoy

**Malfoy:**

Ni en tus sueños Malfoy… ¿No dejaras de seguirme a todos lados? ¿Es que acaso quieres que sepan que te la pasas enviándome pergaminos todo el jodido día? Ahora si eres tan amable y no te molesta, necesito estudiar. Deja ya de enviarme cosas que no responderé.

Hermione Granger

**Granger: **

No eres la única que necesita mantener sus calificaciones Granger, aunque tú quieres mantener tu titulo de sabelotodo y ratón de biblioteca. No te estoy persiguiendo, lo que pasa es que solamente estamos coincidiendo mucho el día de hoy, pero sé que te encanta verme todo el día, lo he notado.

Draco Malfoy

Pasado una media hora sin contestación alguna…

**Granger: **

Las cosas que uno tiene que ver, ¿No te dio asco? Además de que a mi parecer es pésimo besador, llega a dar lastima. Supongo que no aceptaras ala comadreja, de seguro tienes más candidatos de donde escoger.

¿O no tienes ni un solo candidato mejor?

Draco Malfoy

**Malfoy: **

¡JODER! Malfoy metete e tus jodidos asuntos, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Ron es mi puto problema, pero es un estúpido, nunca sabe cómo hacer las cosas.

Hermione Granger

**Granger:**

La verdad es que por más que te mire el día de hoy tratando de descubrir algo, no encuentro nada. No eres nada linda, no te preocupas de cuidarte, tu cabello siempre es una maraña, esa ropa de come libros que tienes, tus gustos. Entiendo porque no tienes más pretendientes.

Draco Malfoy.

**Malfoy:**

Bueno por lo que a mí respecta te puedes ir a la mierda. Jamás me ha interesado gustarte a ti precisamente, eres el chico menos atractivo del mundo, sí, porque para mí el físico es lo que menos importa. Jamás me fijaría en alguien tan arrogante y que se cree el dueño del mundo como tú, eso te lo puedo afirmar Malfoy.

Hermione Granger.

**Granger:**

Guárdate ese pergamino para el día que caigas a mis pies, pero entonces no importara cuanto me desees después de todo eres una sangre sucia y nunca podría fijarme en alguien como tú.

PD: No te atrevas a soñar conmigo Granger

Draco Malfoy

•1° Parte de dos•

* * *

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
